Just Harry
by Gods of Death Loves Apples
Summary: What if Harry was able to make a wish? What would that wish be?


This story starts in the middle of a war

This story starts in the middle of a war. Not just any war but a magical war. A war between the infamous Voldemort and young teenage Harry Potter. He was a young "man" of seventeen and fighting to keep the wizarding world safe. Harry watched as his friends stood by his side and he felt guilty that they were here. He wished that they could be safe at home or having a normal day at Hogwarts. He wanted this war, this hatred to end.

Harry ran inside Hogwarts to find the other horocuxes. He stopped at a window and looked at the destruction below; sparks flying everywhere, people he cared for getting hurt. He looked above the dark sky and noticed the smallest and yet, the only shiny thing in the sky; a shooting star. He wished among all wishes that this could be over. He wished he was just Harry.

Harry woke up in a strange bed. He put on his glasses and looked around to notice he was not at Hogwarts anymore. He saw posters of different Qudditch teams all over his room. He also notices a small picture of him and a young red- head girl. He heard voices downstairs. " James can you wake up Harry?" " Sure".

Harry heard someone creek up the stairs. Harry jumped in his bed and removed his glasses. James opened the door and tiptoed over to Harry's bed. " Harry, wake up buddy." Harry once again opened his eyes to come face to face with a mirror! No, it couldn't be. His father.

Bedside his bed was a tall, raven-haired man with round glasses. " Good Morning Harry." Harry was in complete shock. Harry smiled up to his dad. " Get ready, we're going out today." Harry nodded and quickly got dressed.

Harry went to downstairs and notices a redhead cooking in the kitchen. She turned around and Harry met with familiar emerald eyes. She smiled. " Good morning, here's your breakfast; eat up." She handed him a plate with eggs, bacon, and an English muffin. He had never had this type of breakfast before, except at Hogwarts. Lily looked at him, " I thought you liked eggs and bacon". Harry smiled and quickly ate.

James came downstairs with another person by his side. It was the same girl in the picture. She was an exact replica of Lily except for the fact that she had round, bright, hazel eyes. She ran towards Lily and Lily kissed her check with a good morning. Harry stared with awed. " You're not going to say good morning Harry," said the small girl. Harry was in shock. " Go..od Morning" he said a little nervously.

The little girl smiled. " Are you all ready?" James asked. " Where are we going, daddy?" asked the small redhead girl. " We're going to visit Uncle Sirius." The little girl smiled, heck even Harry smiled. The thought of seeing his godfather gave him courage and hope. " How are we traveling?" asked the curious girl. " By floo powder" said James. The little girl went first, then Harry, Lily, and finally James.

" Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Padfoot" yelled the little girl running towards a man with black hair. " Cherry" he yelled and he hugged her. " Hey Harry," he said with a wide smile on his face. Harry nodded, speechless at the fact that his godfather was standing before him. Harry had seen Sirius die with his own eyes and yet, the he was standing before his own eyes.

This was unbelievable. First his parents, then this little girl, and now Sirius. This just had to be a dream. " Hello Harry". Harry had dozed off. " So, how have you been?" asked Sirius. Harry answered, " Confused". " Why, what's wrong?" " Well, haven't you felt that sometimes, your somewhere else like a dream." " Umm…" asked Sirius a little concerned. " Maybe, it's a test, to overcome the true you or your destiny." Harry looked at him; he had missed talking to him.

Harry headed to the backyard. Cherry was there playing on the swing. She had the brightest, reddest, shiniest hair. She looked exactly like her mother. Yet, she had bright, hazel eyes and untidy messy hair. She was giggling. " Harry" she yelled. He walked towards her. He wanted to believe this; to believe this was his life.

" Can you swing me?" Harry nodded. He slowly pushed her. She looked up to him and smiled and he smiled back. After a few minutes, " It's time to got" called James. Cherry got off the swing and ran towards James. Harry was daydreaming at the abandoned swing. He felt a warm, little hand and looked down to see Cherry; smiling up to him. Maybe this wasn't a dream, maybe it was something else.


End file.
